1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector cover formed by a pair of cover pieces to be mounted on a connector housing and to a connector provided with a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-293556 discloses a connector with a housing. A rubber plug is mounted in a rear end portion of the housing and a wire is drawn out backward through a through hole of the rubber plug. The wire is folded to extend forward and then is folded again to extend backward. A cover is mounted on the rear end of the housing and an inner wall of the cover engages the bent wire. The cover would be longer if the wire was not folded and a longer cover would be more likely to be broken by an external force. Thus, the entire length of the cover is shortened by bending the wire in the cover.
The wire of the above described connector is bent immediately after exiting from the rubber plug. Thus, sealing between the wire and the rubber plug or between the rubber plug and a rubber plug accommodating chamber easily is reduced. An evaluation test that measures the air pressure at which leakage occurs indicates that sealing ability varies significantly.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to reduce a variation of sealability by a rubber plug.